


My Maid is a Pred

by RobbyA



Category: Uchi no Maid ga Uzasugiru!
Genre: Digestion, Multi, Scat, Vore, Vore Fandom - Freeform, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyA/pseuds/RobbyA
Summary: Uchi no Maid ga Uzasugiru!





	My Maid is a Pred

**Author's Note:**

> Vore and digestion and disposal warning.

“What am I going to do with you” said MishaTakanashi rubbing her temples.

 

Her maid, Tsubame Kamoi , sat down on the couch, her abdomen squirming and pulsating. Inside of her tummy were three young boys who scrambled over each other in their feeble attempts at escaping Tsubame’s gut. Tsubameheld her right arm over her engorged belly, belching into a handkerchief. Earlier that day, Misha was walking down the streets with her friend Mimika Washizaki , when three older boys attacked them and stole their allowances. Then the most bizarre events transpired. A large person in a bee costume came up and quickly attacked and devoured the assailants. It didn’t take the young Misha to recognize the thick, muscle-bound legs as belonging to those of her perverted maid. Misha quickly collected her and bid Mimika farewell. It was better to escape without asking questions.

 

Stifling another belch, Tsubame leaned forward on the couch, her meal quickly reviving their attempts to escape by punching harder against her stomach walls. “Milady, they had dishonored you by stealing what was rightfully yours.”

 

Misha frowns. “Yeah, but I didn’t say to eat them.”

 

Tsubame looked down in shame at her stinging words. True, she might’ve been reckless in her actions, but she did it to avenge Misha. Besides they were in the wrong to begin with, so shouldn’t she have the right to dispose of them? In all her confused thoughts, Misha lightly touches Tsubame’s belly, surprising her.Tsubame blushes pleasantly at this. “I knew milady couldn’t resist touching my belly.”

 

Seeing that Tsubame was taking perverse delight from getting her tummy rubbed, Misha immediately pulls her hands away in disgust. “Just…digest them quickly and work that weight off.” She pointed to Tsubame’s bloated belly. “I don’t want my maid to be lazily lie around the house all day. “

 

Saluting her, Tsubame lifts herself off the couch, and she started out with her daily duties. But they proved to be more difficult due to the added weight of the three young boys. Lifting her belly, Tsubame picks up her duster and starts dusting areas where mass amounts of dust accumulated. Stomach acid slowly secreted into the boy’s inescapable cell, spurring the boys to fight harder.

“Dammit, why did you think it was a good idea to rob those little brats?!” yelled one in a tone mixed with rage and pain.

 

“Well, excuse me, I didn’t know that girl had some bull like the one we’re in right now.”

 

Tsubame gave her belly a hard slap. “Calm down in there, I don’t want you guys to end up giving me indigestion.” Finishing with dusting,Tsubame moved to mopping through the house. “You know, boys” she said sternly “my training in the JSDF had equipped me with a strong stomach.” She rubbed her belly earnestly before continuing. “I haven’t lost a challenge to digest little shits like you, and I won’t be losing today either.” Tsubame spun the mop back and forth completely ignoring the boys’ protests. Stomach acid rose higher in their shared prison cell, each one tumbling on the other as they tried to keep their heads upwards to breathe in the little oxygen that they had left. Two of the boys succumbed and drowned in the acid. With the last of his breath, the remaining boy cursed Tsubame . His vocal chords melted off and dissolved into the chyme paste. His lower body collapsed and ripped apart by the vigorous stomach. By the time that Tsubame finished mopping, the boys’ prison was immersed in green stomach acid. Noticing that there wasn’t any movement within her guts, Tsubame lays the mop down and probes her belly for movement. “Poor guys probably died about an hour ago.”

 

Misha was in her room, playing video games with her pet ferret and hamster trio. As she finished up a level, she received a knock at the door. “Milady, I’ve finished for the day.” Misha puts her controller down and opens the door. Seeing that Tsubame’s belly was immobile now, she places her hands against it. She felt around, feeling bones and gooey matter within. Tsubame’s blushes returned, her cupping her mouth in order to not make her enjoyment over Misha’s soft hands massaging her tummy. “So, I guess they’re nothing but meat and bones now?”

 

Tsubame shook her head in response. “Well, your father’s about to come in from work. Bestleave to finish these guys up.” With her more manageable belly in hand, Tsubame leaves through the front door and walks home. Lying on the ground, Tsubame places her hands behind the back of her head. “Well, it’s best to burn some calories now.” Tsubame leans forward whilst keeping her hands firmly behind her back. Starting off by doing twenty sit ups, Tsubame’s belly wobbled as she advanced to performing fifty then seventy sit ups. Next, Tsubame got on the balls of her feet and stretched forward on her back. Her breathing heavier, Tsubame pushed downwards with her arms, starting her first sets of pushups. Sweat protruded from her pours the more she met her goal. Reaching 200 pushups, Tsubame stood up and performed a series of squats. However, as she did so, she realized that she had forgotten to breathe and decided that that was enough for the day.

 

At 2 AM in the morning, Tsubame awoke to a loud grumble from her bowels. Yawning,Tsubame tiredly walks to her bathroom and drops her shorts down between her muscular thighs. She took a deep breath and applied pressure to her abdomen. The first bone-ridden log of one of the former “guests” squeezed out of her rectum and plopped into the toilet bowl. “Come on, I won’t have you giving up now.”

 

Tsubame pushed harder, expelling another chunky turd from her posterior. Several more turds sporadically jumped out of Tsubame’spucker and sank to the bottom of the toilet bowl. Seeing that the boys made a lot of shit,Tsubame gets off the toilet bowl to avoid any of the residue contacting her bare skin. Clenching her butt cheeks and holding them back with her hands, piles of logs dropped onto the toilet bowl and accumulated into a small slope. Finishing off with releasing a stream of golden urine onto the remains, Tsubame looked back to see her work. “Like I’ve said, I never lost a single challenge.”

 

Tsubame felt up against her wider hips and larger bust she gained from the troublemakers and flushed the evidence away. “I wonder if milady likes the new me” pondered Tsubamepleasurably as she returned to her room to continue sleeping. She couldn’t wait to see the look on her face.


End file.
